


Water

by saltandlemons (3tequilafloor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But now it does, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come play, Facial, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Money Shot, Multi, Oral Sex, This ship had no tag, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3tequilafloor/pseuds/saltandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>For the request <i>oikawa taking a $ shot</i>. </p>
<p>It's literally just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a specific setting in mind for this, but you can assume it's a few years after the boys leave school and get a little more experience under their belts.

“Mmmn,” Koushi sighs out, breathy and tense. That either has to do with the big, beautiful man thrusting rhythmically against his backside, or Tooru licking his way up between Koushi’s balls.

Quick and light, then slow and lathing. Up the underside of his length, bringing the strong muscle of the human tongue to curl and unfurl at the sensitive frenulum just under the head. When he gets to the head, Tooru wraps his lips around it and forms a vacuum.   


Koushi’s eyelashes flutter, and it’s such a stunning sight that Tooru lets it drop back out of his mouth with a wet, surprised ‘pop’ that even has the hardworking former ace glancing down at them. They’re on round two, after only a very brief, sticky nap. They’re all still a bit hazy from the first go-round, but no one is ready to call it a night just yet.

The blinds are drawn haphazardly, (there’s a definite gap,) so the varying shades of sunset pinks creep through it and light them up in unexpected ways. A soft glow against Koushi’s pale knee, a fiery back light to Azumane’s messy hair, and a searing hot pain in Tooru’s eyes when he catches a bit of setting sunlight directly.

He closes his eyes crossly and nuzzles around with his nose like a blind kitten seeking out a teat, but instead he finds a bit of extra thin skin on the inside of Koushi’s thigh. Tooru nibbles at it until Koushi squeaks and kicks him, then hides a grin as he kisses and licks it soothingly. 

When he brings a marking to the surface, Koushi only objects softly and shoves his head firmly over until his bobbing erection hits Tooru in the cheek, what with all the jostling. 

The snort that Tooru responds with isn’t particularly sexy, so he quickly opens his mouth for Koushi to guide the tip back in, hoping they can all just forget that he made that noise. 

It seems to work just fine, judging by the way Koushi groans and starts to buck his hips. Tooru is both a little disappointed and a little thankful when the big guy reaches around and grips Koushi’s pelvis to make sure he doesn’t get choked. 

Undeterred, Koushi grabs fistfuls of Tooru’s hair and guides him down further with a long, low groan. “C’mon,” he breathes, “c’mon.”

Tooru chuckles, making sure it resonates through his throat as well as his chest to get Koushi squirming again, and then he complies. Koushi curses, and Azumane has to catch him again as he arches his back. 

He pulls a little _too_ hard, and Tooru backs off until he gets a grip on something besides those fistfuls of hair. He’s not ready to go bald, yet. (Or _ever_ , so help him.) “Someone’s eager,” Tooru teases. 

Koushi gasps and bucks again, making Tooru’s eyes narrow in annoyance. Oh. Right. There’s someone else pleasuring him as well. His soft, feathery hair is curling with sweat, his pupils are blown, and the light from the window behind casts him with a warm glow. 

The man bucking up into him is tall enough to catch the shadow from the blinds across his face and most of his upper body, like some mythical creature of indeterminate features– and glistening abs. They’re awfully nice abs. Tooru licks his lips, physically un-clenches Koushi’s fists from his hair, and gets back to work.

The little moans Koushi makes are obscene. It doesn’t take long for Tooru to get painfully hard. He squeezes himself and tries to concentrate, but a soft, rumbling groan from Azumane distracts him. “Where should I-uh?” 

This time Tooru grabs Koushi at the base as he pops his lips lewdly off the head again. “Give it to me.” He says, trying to sound in control and logical. It comes out a bit whiny instead. Koushi has the nerve to giggle at him in between mewls of pleasure. 

“Mmhmm, give it to him.” Koushi affirms, and something warm coils up in Tooru’s belly. Azumane looks a little uncertain, but he dips his head to nibble and kiss at the crook of Koushi’s neck as he obediently pulls out. Koushi gasps, hips jerking into the air.   


Almost shyly, Azumane slides forward along the bed until he’s kneeling in front of Tooru, jaw sharp with the strain of trying to keep his composure. Tooru stares up at him and shivers in delight. He’s a beautiful man. 

These are two very beautiful men in his bed. It’s a little overwhelming. He blinks a dizzy wave of euphoria away and leans in closer. “Do it,” he purrs, encouraging the man who’d been so confidently fucking Koushi a moment ago to swallow down the sudden timidity and just come already. 

Azumane’s flushed, straining erection gives a distinctly interested twitch, but it’s nothing more than that until Tooru grabs hold of it himself and starts to pump. Koushi makes a high, soft sound beside them and starts to pump himself as well, cracking his heavily lidded eyes open just enough to visually keep pace with them. 

Azumane groans too, deep and low and surprisingly sweet. Tooru loosens his own grip around himself and begins that quick familiar finger glide, not bothering to keep the same rhythm. He has his own, thanks. 

It’s Koushi who pops first, making a faint, strangled sound and spilling hot ribbons across Tooru’s face without so much as a warning. Tooru groans some unintelligible response, a musical array of guttural curses of pleasure. He closes his eyes and opens his mouth, quickly chasing Koushi over the edge. 

Azumane gasps and pants quietly, but he holds off until he’s absolutely certain that Tooru won’t change his mind, it seems. Tooru risks cracking an eye open to quirk an eyebrow at him, and somehow that’s what does it. 

“F-fuck, I’m-” Somehow the curse sounds particularly filthy falling from his swollen, bitten lips and pink flushed face. Tooru gives one last deft flick of the wrist and then Azumane throws his head back, swallowing whatever other lewd sound his body tries to make. Tooru barely has time to close his eye again before the first splash of his hot, thick come lands. 

Tooru’s own dick gives an experimental twitch at this, but he’s too spent, still wearing his last load over his stomach and hand. He just moans appreciatively to encourage his bedmates, while Azumane shudders through his orgasm. Tooru’s head spins, and it isn’t until Koushi is trying to pull him to his feet that he realizes they’re through here. Mostly. 

He allows the tugging and falls right onto Koushi, who responds with a half-pained, half-amused huff. Azumane chugs a glass of water all at once, then refills it from the pitcher on the bedside table and takes another long swig before he offers it to them. Koushi laughs musically at him, takes a long drink himself, then passes it off to Tooru.

The water feels blessedly soothing as it hits his parched throat, but Tooru splutters and spits most of it back out a second later when Koushi dips down and mischievously begins to lick his face clean. 

“Stop that,” Tooru wheezes, thumping his chest. He doesn’t want Koushi to stop, honestly. The thin string of saliva and come that connects Koushi’s tongue to Tooru’s cheek makes his lower stomach coil in spite of how exhausted he is. “I can’t go again!”  


“Really?” Azumane asks, voice a little gravelly. He sounds…disappointed. Good god. “Oh. Alright.”  


Koushi will be the death of him, and damn him for bringing a gorgeous friend with such unexpected stamina along this time to help.  

Then again… There are worse ways to go. “Water. Give me water. And ten minutes.” He relents, mind already fogging over with that familiar lusty haze again.

Grinning wickedly, Koushi hums his agreement into Tooru’s neck and gives him another long, cheeky lick. Azumane reaches for the water pitcher with a shy grin, and they’re never going to make the movie tonight, are they? 

Next time they’re buying their tickets at the box office, not in advance. 


End file.
